Of Muppets and Feebles
by dcatpuppet
Summary: The Muppets do a crossover with the cast of the 1989 film, Meet the Feebles with a black comedy-esque film. Walter and Robert get jobs as waiters at the Jackson Bar, Gambling & Show, a bar/theater/casino. Walter and Robert think their new jobs are normal, but it's anything but normal at the Jackson Bar! Rated M due to language and other dirty things I can't list
1. Pre-Filming

It was nighttime and all the Muppets were going around the theater, cleaning up everything, since they were done with rehearsals for the day. At one point, Walter ran up to Kermit and asked, "Hey Kermit, do you have any ideas for what we can do for our next movie? A lot of people had been wondering about that."

"I don't know. When an idea comes to me, I'll let you know and the others know to get your opinion," Kermit stated.

Meanwhile, outside, several cars pulled up near the theater. Several beings stepped out of the vehicles and one big figure with a gruff voice said, "Okay, all the Muppets are in there at this moment. Surround the theater and don't let anyone leave!"

"Yes sir!" the other strangers obliged before scattering around the theater, standing near the exits.

Inside the theater, Rizzo, Gonzo and Pepe were about to step out of the building through the backdoor, but when they opened the door, they saw to their horror a very horrifying looking rat smoking a cigarette. Gonzo and Pepe jumped in fear, never having seen such a rat before, but Rizzo, not seeming too terrified, said in a shocked voice, "Uncle Trevor! What are you doing here?"

The rat referred as Trevor then said in a Peter Lorre accent, "You'll find out soon enough."

At another exit, Fozzie, Rowlf, and a few other Muppets were about to leave when being burst into the building. He had a human body but a bulldog head and the stranger snapped in a British accent, "Nobody is going anywhere! All the Muppets must stay in the theater!"

"Barry the Bulldog?!" Rowlf exclaimed, surprised to see the person.

"Wait, you mean Barry the Bulldog as in the dog from-," Fozzie was about to ask when Barry cut him off, saying, "That movie doesn't matter anymore. It's history now!"

At the main entrance for the theater that led into the auditorium, Walter and Zondra were about to leave when an elephant, fox and pink hippo wearing a dress entered the building.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but no Muppet will be leaving the theater as long as we're here!" the fox snapped.

"What the hay!" Zondra shouted.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Walter screamed. "KERMIT!" The Muppet ran off to find the frog.

The elephant then groaned, "Oh no, he's going to tell Kermit we're here."

"That's exactly what I want. The sooner I see the frog, the better," said a gruff voice that came from none of the three intruders. Then, a fourth stranger entered the theater; he was a dark gray walrus wearing very fancy and expensive looking clothing.

Walter ran up the stairs and dashed down the hall to Kermit's hall and barged in to see the frog-in-chief talking to Miss Piggy. "Kermit! Miss Piggy! Some strange people have broken into the theater! There's an elephant, a fox and a hippo in a dress!" Walter stated frantically.

"What?!" Kermit gasped as he ran out of the office with Piggy and Walter following close behind.

The three Muppets went down the hall to the area where it looked down on the backstage area only to see all the Muppets were crowded into the room surrounded by the invaders. Walter saw the three he and Zondra encountered, along with a bunch of others; an anteater, a very freaky looking rat, a porcupine, a fluffy white dog, a worm, a pale blonde rabbit, a turtle, a bulldog, a Siamese cat, a gray dog, a light gray boar, and a walrus.

Pepe then exclaimed, "Okay! Who owes somebody, okay!"

"I don't think anyone owes someone money, Pepe. We know better than to borrow from loan sharks," Sal the Monkey said.

"They're not even loan sharks," Kermit stated, easily recognizing the people.

"You know these guys, Kermit?" Walter asked.

"Kermit's not the only one that knows these guys, Walter," Miss Piggy stated, glaring daggers at the strangers.

It was then that Walter realized that the majority of the Muppets in the room were staring at the intruders, with either hate or annoyance in their eyes. The only few that weren't like this were the ones that made their television debut on Muppets Tonight, and himself.

"Who are you?" Walter finally asked.

The walrus was first to speak, "I'm Bletch, and everyone else you don't recognize here was a member of the Feebles Variety Hour!"

"Feebles Variety Hour? I've never heard of that," Walter admitted.

"It was only for a movie. Don't you remember seeing the trailer of Meet the Feebles?" Zondra asked her boyfriend.

Walter thought hard for a moment, until he exclaimed, "Oh yeah! For that episode of Muppets React! The film that involved sex…and drug dealings…and violence." Then, Walter let out a very loud scream of terror, having recovered his memory of seeing the freaky trailer for Meet the Feebles.

"What's happening to him?" the hippo asked Zondra.

"He's having a freak out. Lucky for you guys, I know how to fix it," the Goth Muppet replied. The girl went up to Walter and whipped out an iPod covered in a few Muppet stickers; Walter's iPod. She stuck a pair of headphones into the outlet, which she placed over Walter's ears and then selected a random Muppet song from the iPod and as soon as the familiar tune played in Walter's ears, the Muppet calmed down.

"Wow, nice trick," the porcupine complimented.

"Works every time," Zondra said, smirking.

After a few seconds, Walter removed the headphones and asked, "So, who are you? The porcupine one?"

"I'm Robert," the porcupine stated. "I was a member of the chorus for the Feebles."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Walter greeted the animal.

Then, the fluffy white dog said, "And I'm Lucille. Robert's girlfriend."

"So, tell me please, what are you all doing here?" Kermit asked Bletch.

"Well, you see Mr. the Frog, after Meet the Feebles premiered, everyone was so hopeful that we'd get our own variety show like you Muppets did…but as you probably know, it did not turn out that way, so, we all went our separate ways for a few years until we saw your 2011 film, The Muppets, premiere in theaters. And since you got a second chance at the big screen, why not us?" Bletch explained.

"Yeah, we got a good script for a movie thrown together all year," Robert added.

"Well, I guess I have to congratulate you guys on that. But what does this have to do with us?" Kermit asked, confused.

"Well…we're a little bit short of a cast and we thought you'd want to be interested in helping us with our movie. It might raise interest with Muppets in the film, and some people actually remember Meet the Feebles, so a crossover might be perfect," Robert explained.

"A crossover of the Muppets with the Feebles of Meet the Feebles. I never thought that idea would ever get created," Kermit said. "And let me guess, this movie will probably be Rated R?"

"Most likely," Barry the Bulldog admitted.

Kermit shook his head and said, "Sorry Bletch, but I don't think we're going to be interested. The Muppets are family entertainment; not just adult entertainment."

Bletch sighed and said, "I really didn't want to do this but I suppose you leave us no choice, Kermit." Then, without warning, all the Feebles, except for Robert and Lucille, pulled out guns and aimed them at the Muppets.

"What are you doing?!" Robert asked frantically.

"We have to rely on force now, Robert. You should've seen this coming," Bletch told the porcupine who got a mortified expression.

"Please! Have mercy!" Fozzie cried.

"Help us, Uncle Kermit!" Robin screamed.

Kermit then shouted, "Bletch! You're out of your mind brandishing guns at us! My nephew is here, you know!"

"Sorry Kermit, you asked for this," Bletch said before suddenly firing his gun at Clifford and Dr. Teeth, who both hollered in fear.

All the Muppet started to freak out, thinking their friends were going to die, Zoot and Lips most of all. Finally, after Bletch stopped firing the gun, Clifford and Dr. Teeth were still standing…and miraculously unharmed!

"What the…" Dr. Teeth muttered, wondering why he was no bleeding to death or anything, when Bletch started to laugh. After a few moments, Trevor, Barry and a few others joined in.

"You are such twits! That's not a real gun!" Barry exclaimed.

"Hey, that was a pretty cruel joke!" Clifford snapped.

"Yeah, you freaked out our friends!" Dr. Teeth agreed.

"Well, just be grateful it wasn't a real gun; that's in my car. Do you want me to go get it and shoot you for real?" Bletch asked the two Muppets.

Walter shook his head at the walrus's statement and said to Kermit, "Kermit, sorry if it sounds like I'm going behind your back once I say this but as far as I know, it's either we help Bletch do this movie, or we're all killed, and I really don't want my life to be cut short."

Kermit sighed and said, "Well, when you're right, you're right; fine Bletch! You win! We'll do the movie!"

"Good answer," Bletch said as Robert ran up to the frog and whispered, "I must apologize for what happened with the prop gun thing. I had no idea Bletch or anyone else was going to do that."

"It's alright Robert, I kind of expected him to do something crazy in order to get us to help him," Kermit admitted.

"We're really going to do this movie?" Rowlf asked his friend.

"I'm afraid so, Rowlf. So, Bletch, what sort of characters are we looking at in this film," Kermit asked the walrus.

"Oh, a lot of unique characters, Mr. the Frog. I have enough copies of scripts for everyone to look over so they'll be able to choose the parts they want," Bletch said as Sidney and Barry started to pass out said scripts to all the Muppets.

"I have a list of the characters and who will play who, some of them already chosen by the Feebles, but we have a lot of empty spots. I have chosen the spot as the manager of the main setting, a bar/casino/theater dubbed the Jackson Bar, Gambling & Show; the name a nod to Peter Jackson of course. Miss Heidi Hippo will take the spot as the star of the performances-," Bletch stated, until Miss Piggy shouted, "What! You're having Heidi be the star and not moi! I've had more fans than she did for years!"

The pink hippo, possibly Heidi, then stepped up and said, "You don't understand, Miss Piggy. I've already planned the role you would play in the film; you see, I looked at Bletch's original script for this new movie, and it was missing something, so I fixed it a little for them."

"Unfortunately," Trevor grumbled.

"You've created a spot just for moi!?" Piggy gasped.

"Well, there is a part for you in the new script; what the old script was missing was romance, so I decided to write some of that in. Your character Miss Piggy is basically one of the bartenders that worked in the bar Bletch owns, but it's not a small role. Your character is pretty important in the story, mainly because the role I had planned for Kermit, the journalist who only insists on writing the truth in the newspaper, is in love with her," Heidi explained.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good role for moi. Great job, Heidi," Piggy said, smiling.

"An honest newspaper journalist? That sounds pretty good, but it doesn't sound like much," Kermit said.

"Trust me, Kermit, your role is very vital in the story. Mostly because you write articles about what the main character and his friends do while they're working at the bar as new workers," Bletch said.

"The main character? Who's going to play the main character?" Walter asked.

"We were originally thinking Kermit, but Heidi insisted he should take the part as the journalist, so we don't have anyone filling that part yet. Lucille suggested I should play that part, but I think the main character's best friend would be a better role for me," Robert explained.

"Well, how about me to play the lead?" Walter asked Bletch.

"Well, the main character does have to look like he's just entered the real world on his own to see the reality of life by working in the bar. Sure, you can take the part," Bletch said.

After seeing Miss Piggy and Walter so easily take a role in the movie, the other Muppets started to ask about parts in the movie to see how they could get involved in the plot of the film. Most of the whatnots got roles as extras and characters that are never seen again in the film, but the major Muppets got some decent spots in the movie.

After everyone had a part in the movie, Bletch said, "Okay! Now since that's all done, we Feebles better get back to the hotel. Everyone has to report to this studio tomorrow morning to start filming of the movie. At precisely 9 am."

Bletch handed Kermit a piece of paper, possibly the location of the studio written on it and Kermit said, "Okay, Bletch. We'll try our best to get their on time."

The walrus and the other animals then exited the theater. Kermit then looked at his friends and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this movie? The paparazzi are going to have a big reaction to it, and not all critics will be very kind to us like they were in our past movies."

"Don't worry Kermit, this is just for fun. We're just experimenting with different rated movie," Walter told the frog, but Kermit still didn't look convinced. He just thought to himself, "Please let this movie Bletch had in mind for us turned out better than I think. The last thing I want is my friends to be ruined by this R-Rated story."

Sometime later, elsewhere in the theater, all the other Muppets were discussing the movie. "Well, this is going to be a new experience for us!" Clifford exclaimed, laughing.

"I'll say! And my Uncle Trevor told me a few hints about what's going to happen in most of the scenes! It's going to be awesome!" Rizzo added.

"And check out the concept art for the bar setting and the costumes Robert gave me. They look so detailed! That has to be an expensive set!" Walter added, holding up a few drawings Robert had thrown together for the Muppets to look over to get an idea on how the set will look like, and also their outfits.

Zondra took a picture from the stack and looked it over, saying, "Hmm, my costume is less slutty than I had assumed, despite the job my character used to have before working at the bar."

"Is the drawing for the costume I'll have to wear in those papers?" Zoot asked. He had managed to get a pretty big role in the movie, but he didn't exactly like it, and he was afraid of how his costume was going to look.

Walter searched the sketches until he grabbed on. "Here it is," he said, handing it to the saxophonist.

Zoot took one look at the picture before getting a frightened expression and he covered his sunglasses, muttering, "I hope I can make some changes to it."

Dr. Teeth looked over the Muppet's shoulder to see the drawing, where he said, "It doesn't look that bad, I'm sure you can pull it off."

Upon him saying that, Zoot glared at his boyfriend before stomping off.

Dr. Teeth became confused and asked, "Did I say something?"

"Yeah, something Zoot didn't want to hear you say; that he can pull it off which he really doesn't want to do," Lips explained. "How does my costume look, Walter?"

"Well, you're better off than Zoot, especially since you can wear pants," Walter stated. "The coat Clifford has to wear looks cool, though! It has fur lining the edges of it."

"Sounds good to me, as long as the fur is fake. I wonder if the studio will let me keep it," Clifford said.

"Well, they let moi keep her costumes from the Muppet Movies. I'm sure they'll let you do it too," Miss Piggy said, looking over some pictures. "Kermie will look so professional in his reporter costume. I think they need to drop those glasses though."

Walter wondered what it would be like to play the main character in the film and decided to look through his script on the way back to the Muppet Boarding House to get an idea on how the story will go and what his character will be like.

**Well, after watching Meet the Feebles and Ralph Bakshi's movie, Heavy Traffic, I got inspired to make this Muppet crossover with the Meet the Feebles cast! I hope you'll like it! Some of you are also probably wondering what role Zoot got that he hates right now. XD**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Peter Jackson owns the Feebles**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	2. Meet Walter and Robert

**[Author's note: Okay, before each chapter starts, I'm going to do a bit of an interview thing where a reporter named Roxanne (ME!) interviews various Muppets and Feebles about the movie to get their opinions about what's going to happen in the chapter. Enjoy!]**

**_Roxanne (ME!): Hello Muppet and Meet the Feebles fans! I'm Roxanne here to interview some of the cast for the new Muppet/Feeble crossover, Of Muppets & Feebles to learn what's going on behind the scenes and what some of them think of their roles in the movie. First of all, Kermit the Frog, what made you want to do an R-Rated movie with the Feebles?_**

**_Kermit: Well, Roxanne, the Muppets couldn't just get by with the Muppet Show, so we had to do another movie. I was just thinking about a new movie when Bletch showed up with a script. I would've turned him away, but guns were pulled out on the Muppets. Literally. Luckily, nobody got hurt, since the guns were props._**

**_Roxanne: So, now since you're done with the movie, what should we expect to see in the first scene?_**

**_Kermit: Well, I can't give away too much except for the fact that we meet Walter and Robert in the film. They play two best friends freshly graduated from college and start to experience the real world around them on their own with no guidance from any other older figure. Just read the scene and you'll see it in more detail._**

The sun was shining on a big city, where everyone was hustling and bustling to get to work or just standing wherever they wanted, taking their time. Amongst these people were figures of all sorts, business men, cops, hobos, hookers and gangsters. A bus pulled up near a park and two newcomers hopped off.

One was a short person with yellow skin and brown hair and the other was a porcupine with hazel eyes and a tie. The yellow man was Walter and the porcupine was Robert, freshly graduated college students out to see how the city had changed in the last few years ever since they left for school.

The duo went down the street until they came upon a row of terraced houses, where Walter went into one house and Robert went into the one next to it. Once Walter was inside the house, he hollered, "Mom! Dad! Are you home?"

At the sound of his voice a middle-aged woman came down the stairs to the entrance. "Walter! You're home. Your father isn't here right now; he's at work still," Walter's mother said. "So, how was college?"

"Well, it was great. I graduated and now I just need to figure out what to do with my life," Walter explained.

"Well, you better figure it out quick, I moved your bed into the closet," his mother stated.

"Why is my bed in the closet?" Walter asked, confused.

"Well, I kind of converted it into a sewing room, you know, for my seamstress business," the woman explained. "But don't worry! I didn't get rid of your things. They're all packed in boxes in the closet too; just…try your best not to knock the stacks over."

Walter then went upstairs to where the closet was and opened the door, only to see several stacks of cardboard boxes and his old bed. Walter sighed as he entered the very small room and sat on his bed. "Wow, things sure have changed ever since I was gone. Now…to figure out where I can get a job so I won't have to stay in such a small room," Walter said to himself.

He then walked out of his room and headed up toward the roof of the house, where Robert had done the same. "I bet you can't guess where I'm going to sleep now as long as I'm at my parents' house," Walter challenged his friend.

"The closet? That's where my parents moved my stuff," Robert guessed.

"That's right. So, any ideas on where we could find work?" Walter asked his friend.

"Well…I don't know. Not many places are hiring right now. We might be stuck at home for a while," Robert admitted.

Walter shook his head and said, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Then, there was a small rattling sound and Walter turned around to see a pigeon locked up in a pigeon coop, tapping its beak against the wire, as if asking to get out.

"Hey there little guy," Walter greeted the bird. "Need some help escaping?"

Walter opened the door to the coop and the pigeon flew out and hovered around him as Robert jumped over to his house's roof to see the bird. "Wow, that's a cool pigeon," the porcupine said.

Then, without warning, the bird pecked both him and Walter on the head, making the two men cry out in pain and start to go after the bird.

"I let you out of that old coop and that's how you repay me!" Walter shouted at it.

"That was rude of you to peck us on the head like that!" Robert hollered.

The pigeon then swooped down toward Walter, knocking him down and then flew up into the air.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Walter shouted, jumping to his feet and chasing the bird again.

Finally, the bird flew so high that it disappeared into the clouds, never to be seen again.

"Unbelievable," Walter said.

"I know, we just chased after a pigeon just because it pecked us on the heads," Robert said. "It probably did that to everyone, which is why it was locked up in the coop."

After a few moments of silence, Walter and Robert burst out laughing, realizing how ridiculous chasing a pigeon sounded and eventually, they went back down into their own houses. Walter went down to see his mother and father, who had just gotten home from work, arguing again. He shook his head before going back into his closet-bedroom, where he laid down on his bed, thinking about his whole life and what could lie ahead of him; he got good grades in school, and now he had a degree from college. His parents started to fight each other when he was in high school due to rumors arising that his father had been secretly hiring prostitutes and having his way with them at hotels during the weekends, even though he denies it, but Walter did notice a strange perfume scent from him every now and then, and his mother never wore perfume.

Other than his arguing parents, life for him was pretty normal. He longed for a life of excitement and adventure, where he could make a name for himself and be taken seriously.

He and Robert wanted to join the military, but they were deemed too short for the job, so that idea was soon dropped. Then again, Walter didn't really like the idea of war so he had no idea why he tried to sign up in the first place. Walter had also thought about joining the police force, but he had a fear of getting shot by a gangster or some sort of criminal, so he dropped that plan as well.

There had to be something he could do in life that would make his parents proud of him, but what? Walter exited his room and went outside for a walk to think about his problem and hopefully find a solution. After walking down the sidewalk a few feet, he heard the slam of a door and looked behind himself to see Robert running up to him. "Are your parents arguing again? My folks could hear them through the wall!" he asked.

"Yep, I decided to step outside to get away from it, and also to figure out where I could get a living," Walter explained.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. I think the military and police force are a little overrated anyway. Maybe we could become doctors or firefighters," Robert suggested.

"No, I would worry about killing the patient and I don't like the idea of going into a burning building," Walter admitted.

"So…it's hopeless?" Robert asked.

Walter shrugged and said, "I guess so."

As the duo went throughout the city, they were hit on by several courtesans, asked if they would like to purchase from illegal material and avoided areas where police chases and gang wars were occurring.

At one point, they were passing by a bar titled the Jackson Bar, Gambling and Show, where Walter said, "Let's pause the walk for now and get a drink. I'm parched."

"Good idea and it's starting to get a little chilly out here. We need to warm up," Robert agreed.

The two friends entered the building to see a few people sitting at a bar counter, drinking beer and chatting with two female bartenders; one that was a pig with long blonde hair and one with blonde hair, tan skin and lips that rivaled Mick Jagger's.

There was also an empty stage with a spotlight shone on it surrounded by a few tables where more people were drinking, and tables that featured gambling games such as Wheel of Fortune Big Six, roulette, Blackjack, Craps, and poker, plus a few slot machines.

Walter and Robert sat down at a table, since it was one of the few empty and waited for a waiter or waitress to come over and ask them what they liked. After 5 minutes, someone noticed them and walked over. He had tangerine skin, orange hair, and thick black glasses. "Hello, I'm Scooter. Is there anything you two would like to drink?" the man asked.

"Yeah, do you have any soda at this bar?" Walter asked.

"We sure do; root beer, cola, ginger ale, orange soda, grape soda, lemon-lime, and diet sodas. Which would you like?" Scooter asked.

"A cola, please," Walter said.

"Just a glass of water for me, thanks," Robert said.

Scooter then walked off and returned a few minutes later with the glasses of their drinks. "Enjoy the show!" he told the duo.

"Show?" Walter and Robert said, confused, until they realized someone had just stepped out onto the stage.

It was a pale blonde rabbit wearing a red button-up shirt. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! It's time again for another performance by the Jackson Bar, Gambling and Show, this time, a song sung by our lovely Venus of the building, the glorious hunk of hippo, Heidi!" he exclaimed before cheering like crazy and running off the stage. Within seconds, a big hippo with pink skin and reddish hair walked out on stage wearing a lovely red dress.

"I have picked out a lovely jazz song for you tonight. I hope you'll enjoy it," the lady said sweetly. Then, with the accompaniment of jazz music, the hippo called Heidi started to sing Don't Mean a Thing by Ella Fitzgerald.

It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing

(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)

It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing

(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)

It makes no difference

If it's sweet or hot

Just give that rhythm

Everything you've got

Walter and Robert were familiar with the song; since they had heard their parents play it on their CD players a few times, so they enjoyed the performance. Then, Robert got an idea.

"Hey Walter! How about show business! There's an old theater in town that puts up plays and variety shows quite often! Maybe we can get auditions and get a job there!" the porcupine whispered to his friend.

"I was thinking the same thing, Robert! We're pretty talents; I can sing and whistle, and you can sing and play guitar! This could be our big break," Walter agreed before being shushed by someone watching Heidi sing.

It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing

(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)

It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing

(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)

It makes no difference

If it's sweet or hot

Just give that rhythm

Everything you've got

It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing

(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)

Then, someone in the audience hollered out of nowhere, "Will you shut up, you fat-ass! I'm trying to enjoy my drink without getting a headache!"

As soon as he spoke, the music stopped playing and Heidi stopped singing. She looked at a certain part of the audience, as if already knowing who spoke, and snapped, "How dare you speak to me like that, you horrible, heartless pig!"

Walter and Robert then looked where the hippo was looking to see she was glaring at a wrinkly fat pig wearing a lot of leather. "Horrible? How horrible? As horrible as your singing?" the pig sneered.

"I am an artist! I demand respect!" Heidi shouted.

"Okay, I respect how you can get on that stage without breaking through the floor considering you weigh at least a ton," the pig insulted the hippo, who started sobbing.

Walter, not liking the bullying at all, stood up, grabbed his chair and threw it at the back of the pig's head, which fell apart on impact. The pig froze and looked away from Heidi where he snapped, "Who the hell threw that chair at me?!"

"I did!" Walter shouted.

Everyone in the bar gasped and the people playing at the gambling tables stopped their game to see what was going on.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" the pig questioned.

"Because you were making fun of Miss Heidi! Did you really expect someone to just sit by and watch you do that?" Walter stated.

Scooter then whispered to him, "Pretty much; the guy's a regular here and he makes fun of Heidi often. You're the first and only person to stand up to him since the rest of us were too scared to do it ourselves."

"The first and only?" Walter said, starting to get terrified. "Oh boy…"

"You better apologize or you'll pay for it!" the pig snarled.

"We're not apologizing to the likes of you, you brute!" Robert snapped, throwing his chair at the man as well.

"That's it! You're both dead!" the pig shouted, whipping out a switchblade.

Walter and Robert froze with fear upon seeing the knife and Walter then whipped out 5 dollars, which he handed to Scooter and said, "This is for the drinks. Keep the change."

Then, Walter and Robert screamed in terror as they started to run around the bar with the pig thug chasing them.

"Get over here you little bastards!" he snapped.

Walter and Robert just continued to scream as they tried their best to escape their possible deaths.

During the chase, a fox said, "I'd better get Bletch down here to stop this at once!" and run up a nearby staircase.

Finally, after a few moments, Walter and Robert finally managed to run out of the building, with the thug following close behind. A few seconds later, a big dark gray walrus came down the stairs accompanied by the fox, shouting, "What's going on down here?"

"You wouldn't believe it, Bletch! These two new customers in the bar stood up to that jerk, Bruce, after he picked on Heidi again," Scooter explained.

"Is that so? Well, where are they now?" Bletch asked.

"They ran out, Bletch. Bruce is chasing them as we speak," Heidi stated.

"Well…those two are going to die probably," Bletch assumed before heading back upstairs to his office.

Meanwhile, Walter and Robert were running down the sidewalk trying to get away from the pig called Bruce, who was starting to catch up to them.

"It's no use! He's going to catch us and kill us!" Robert screamed.

"Keep running!" Walter shouted.

At one point, they saw two figures coming in their direction; one was a gray rat smoking a cigarette and the other was a tall bulldog. "Get out of the way! We're being chased!" Walter warned to two strangers.

"Chased?" the bulldog asked.

"Yes! By a pig wearing leather!" Robert explained.

"Sounds like Bruce," the dog said to the rat.

"I've been waiting for a day like this," the rat sneered before he and the canine pulled out handguns.

"AH! They're going to shoot us!" Walter shrieked.

"No we're not! Drop to the sidewalk now!" the bulldog ordered the duo.

Walter and Robert stopped running and dropped flat down onto the sidewalk, where the dog and rat started to fire their guns at Bruce, who dropped dead in seconds. Upon realizing that the two strangers saved their lives, Walter and Robert jumped to their feet and ran up to the two. "You saved our lives! Thank you!" Robert exclaimed.

The rat just scoffed and the bulldog said, "No problem. We've been meaning to get rid of Bruce for a while now."

Then, there were loud sirens.

"Oh shit! It's the fuzz!" the rat shouted.

Before either of the four could escape, they were surrounded by cop cars and police officers came out of the cars with guns aimed at the four.

"Well, we're in trouble," the bulldog said.

"Drop your guns and put your hands up; Barry the Bulldog and Trevor the Rat, you're under arrest for killing a pedestrian," one of the officers shouted through a megaphone.

The rat called Trevor and the dog named Barry put down their guns and put their hands up, ready to be arrested.

Walter and Robert stepped away from them, not sure what to do when a frog in a tan trench coat with a dark green scarf tied around his neck and wearing dark green glasses ran up to them and asked them, "What happened here? Are you okay?" The frog then whipped out a notepad and pencil, signifying that he was a reporter.

Walter explained, "You see, my friend Robert and I were down at a bar having a drink when that pig lying on the ground started harassing a hippo lady that was singing to the audience about her weight and I threw my chair at him to get him to stop, then Robert threw his chair at the pig and before we knew it, he was chasing us around the bar trying to kill us!"

"It's true! After a while, we ran outside and down the sidewalk, with the pig still chasing us when we saw that dog and rat, Barry and Trevor were their names, right, wasn't it, and they told us to get low to the ground where they whipped out guns and shot the thug to death. They were trying to help us!" Robert added. "The pig has a switchblade in his hand to prove he was going to harm us!"

The frog then took a closer look at the dead body of Bruce to see that he was gripping a knife and said, "Well, what do you know. Looks like Barry and Trevor did try to help you. Officers!"

The cops were in the middle of putting Barry and Trevor in the cruisers when Kermit stopped them. "What is it, frog?" one of the people asked.

"That pig Barry and Trevor killed was Bruce, a terrible thug that is very well-known in this part of the city. He was trying to harm those two boys Walter and Robert standing over there. Barry and Trevor just shot him so the two kids could get away," the reporter explained.

"Is that true?" the cop asked Walter and Robert.

"Yeah!" Walter stated.

"Every word!" Robert added.

"Fine then; okay men, release the dog and rat," the cop said. The officers freed Barry and Trevor from custody and after a few minutes, the cops drove away.

"Thanks for the help, mates!" Barry said to Walter and Robert.

"You're welcome. You helped us get out of trouble, so we decided to help you get out of trouble as well," Robert said.

Trevor then said to the frog, "You're going to write about this incident in the paper for tomorrow aren't you, frog?"

"Well, it's a pretty interesting story, so maybe so, but it'll portray you and Barry as heroes since you helped Walter and Robert here," the frog admitted.

"Well, at least it's not something too bad," Barry said before and Trevor walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the bar.

"Say, what's your name anyway, Mr. Frog?" Robert asked the journalist.

"I'm Kermit the frog, journalist for Muppet Times. The most honest one in this city; I always look for the truth in stories rather than make things up like most reporters do and make people look bad on purpose," the frog stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take this story down to the office to type up for my boss. It's going to make a great story for tomorrow morning!" And with that, Kermit walked away leaving Walter and Robert alone on the sidewalk.

"We better get home; our parents are probably worried about us," Robert said, starting to walk away.

"Yeah, sure," Walter said, starting to walk home too. He couldn't help but get the feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time he would get involved in such insane action.

**Well, here's the first scene in the "movie", expect another scene and small interview in the next chapter!**

**Will Walter and Robert encounter another crazy situation?**

**If so, where will it occur? And how will their plans involving show business work out? Find out next time in Of Muppets and Feebles!**

**Jim Henson owns Muppets**

**Peter Jackson owns the Feebles**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	3. Finding Work

**Roxanne: Here I am again interviewing some of the Muppets and Feebles about their film, Of Muppets & Feebles, this time, I'll be talking to two of the films' heroes Walter and Robert. So, boys, what are we going to see in the next scene?**

**Walter: Well, Roxanne, basically, the next morning after the Bruce incident occurred, our characters' parents find out about it in the newspaper and accuse us about working with a gang because they weren't reading about it in the Muppet Times.**

**Roxanne: So basically, they were reading a newspaper that wasn't telling the whole truth about what happened in the last scene?**

**Robert: Basically. So me and Walter get kicked out of our houses and end up going around to various theaters trying to find work. You'll see whether or not we're successful the movie.**

The next morning, Walter woke up in his closet-bedroom and went down to the kitchen to see only his mother was up, drinking coffee. "Morning Walter," she grumbled.

"Morning mom," Walter greeted, knowing his mother was probably still angry at his father and that she was never a morning person.

At that point, his father entered the kitchen carrying the newspaper, which he threw on the table and went to get himself some coffee. Walter looked at the headlines to see it was about the incident that occurred last night at the bar he and Robert went to and about Barry and Trevor shooting Bruce to save them.

Walter read the article, expecting it to mention him and Robert standing up for Miss Heidi, but instead, it mentioned that a bar fight was started by them after they threw chairs at a pig for no good reason! Walter read more of the article, where it claimed that Walter and Robert ordered their fellow "gang members" to shoot the pig to death rather than saying Barry and Trevor showed up and saved them without a single command!

Walter couldn't believe someone would write such an untruthful story about what happened last night and for a split second thought Kermit was behind it, until he saw the newspaper was for Fly-In-The-Sky News and he remembered Kermit worked for Muppet Times, not Fly-In-The-Sky. Walter was about to throw the paper in the recycle so his parents couldn't read it when his mother snatched it out of his hands.

"What's the headline today?" she asked looking at the articles, where she gasped. "Someone was killed again! Who was it this time?" She skimmed the article until she saw that Walter and Robert's names were mentioned, and it didn't help that there were pictures of the incident with their faces in them.

"Walter! What were you and Robert doing in a bar?!" the woman questioned her son.

"Mom, we're 21. We could go into bars, and also, we didn't drink any alcohol," Walter explained.

"Are you sure, because only a dumb drunk would throw chairs at a random pig in the bar!" his mother snapped.

Upon her saying that, Walter's father exclaimed, "He did what?! Walter, why would you do that?"

"It wasn't a random pig! He was bullying a lady about her weight and singing! Did you really think I was just going to stand by and let him do that!" Walter shouted.

"And what's this about you ordering your fellow gangsters to shoot the pig? When did you join a gang!?" his mother went on, ignoring him.

"Me and Robert are not part of a gang, mother! They were just these two guys that showed up and helped us. I think Barry and Trevor were their names," Walter tried to explain, but neither of his parents were listening. "That pig was going to kill us! We'd be dead right now if it weren't for them!"

"If that's what happened, then why isn't it written in the paper!" his father shouted.

"Because the writer of that paper stretching the truth just to gain more interest! The true story is written in the Muppet Times! We even met one of their reporters and explained everything to him!" Walter exclaimed.

"I don't care! All that matters is that you and Robert caused someone to killed," his mother said.

Walter huffed and ran out of the kitchen, and after a few moments returned wearing his usual clothing and lugging a suitcase readily packed with his other clothing and necessities.

"Where do you think you're going?" his father asked.

"I'm a grown man now, dad; I'm going out into the world to make a life for myself, and clearly staying with you is not going to go well," Walter stated before going down the stairs to the front door and out of the house. He stomped down the sidewalk, so angry his parents didn't give him the chance to explain what had really happened at the bar last night. He was so mad, he could scream! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the sound of his cry, Robert exited his house to see Walter going down the street. "Walter!" he hollered, going after his friend.

Walter turned around to see the porcupine running up to him. "Where are you going?" Robert asked his friend.

"Well, my parents found out about what happened last night and they assumed I was part of a gang, so I decided to leave," Walter explained.

"Wow, that must've been horrible. My folks found out about the incident too, but they were reading the Muppet Times, so they knew the truth," Robert stated. "So, where are you going to go now?"

"Well…I was thinking about heading out to the theaters in this city to get a job at one of them, and maybe live at a boarding house until I can afford to buy an apartment," Walter explained.

"Really? On your own? Remember, there could be a lot worse people that pig out there. Let me come with you! Besides, I was planning on heading down to find a job in the theaters too," Robert said.

"Sure, you can come! Grab your stuff and let's get a move on!" Walter said, happily, glad his friend was going with him on his journey to a new life.

After a few minutes, Robert returned with a suitcase full of his belongings and the two friends started to go through the city to find a theater. The first one they came upon was the oldest one in town, where a lot of people worked. They entered the building to see everyone bustling about, trying to prep for their show for that week and Walter and Robert started to look around to find the person in charge.

"There are so many people here!" Robert exclaimed, amazed.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll have a spot in their shows somewhere for us," Walter said until he spotted the manager for the big troupe of people. "Excuse me!" he hollered to the person as he and Robert tan over to the man.

"What do you want?" the man asked the duo.

"We're here to audition for your show. You see, we've always dreamed of performing before a live audience," Walter explained. "We're both talented singers."

"Sorry, no auditions right now, and even if we did have auditions right now, we couldn't take your porcupine friend there; no animals allowed!" the man said.

"'No animals allowed'," Robert groaned, fearing this would happen.

"Yeah, not even if they can talk and sing," the man stated before snapping his fingers.

Within seconds, two big henchmen popped up, grabbed Walter and Robert, and took them to the nearest exit where they threw them out the door.

"Well, that went well," Walter said sarcastically as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'll say. Never knew animals were forbidden in that place," Robert said. "But we should've seen it coming."

"True. Let's try another place," Walter said.

The two friends went from theater to theater in the city, trying to find a job at the places, but something always stopped them; at one place, they were rejected for being too short, because apparently that was a problem; at another place, a ballet dancer turned out to be severely allergic to porcupines; and at the last place, the manager actually let them audition, but Robert sneezed very hard due to all the dust in the room and accidently shot some quills out of his back, which nearly got some people in the ankles, so the person thought it'd be too dangerous to have him around, and Walter didn't want to leave his friend out, so he left with Robert.

Walter and Robert were walking down the sidewalk, looking down at the ground, disappointed that they were refused from the greatest theaters in town. Robert finally broke the silence by saying, "Walter, maybe we should quit. Today, I learned I don't take rejection well."

"No, we have to keep trying! I can't just go crawling back to my parents' house, especially since they think I'm a criminal now! We got to keep trying, Robert!" Walter shouted.

"But that last theater we went to was the last place we had a chance in town," Robert stated.

"Was it now?" Walter asked. Robert nodded.

Walter sighed and said, "Robert, see that stone stair railing over there. Could you sit up there for a moment?"

Robert got a confused expression but obliged. As soon as he got up to the high area, Walter started to go nuts down below! The man ran around, screaming and started to punch at the sides of the building and at trashcans, knocking a few of them over and scaring off some stray cats before collapsing to the ground breathing in and out heavily.

"Well…that was interesting," Robert said, jumping down from the railing.

Walter nodded and sighed, "You're right. That last theater was our last chance at fame. We're never going to make the good life." Robert sighed and sat on the ground, trying to think of what they could do next to get a job.

Not even 10 seconds later, someone accidently kicked part of the trashcan and a feminine voice said, "Oh dear. Someone should really set this can back up."

Walter and Robert looked up to see the person was none other than Heidi Hippo, the lady that was being picked on last night. "Miss Heidi?" Robert said, surprised to see the lady.

"Oh hello," Heidi greeted the porcupine until she realized that it was the two boys that had defended her honor last night. "Oh! You were the two young gentlemen from last night! The ones Bruce went after! Barry told me you two were alive, but I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again," she said.

Then, without warning, the big woman picked up the two smaller men and hugged them very tightly. "Thank you for telling that brute off! He had been picking on me for the last few weeks and I wanted someone to get him to stop. He also mocked all the other workers at that place, so everyone was glad to know Barry and Trevor shot him dead, but it was you boys who had told him off. How can I ever repay you?" Heidi asked.

"Well," Walter gasped. "You could let me and Robert down. We can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry," Heidi said, letting the two men down. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Well, we've been trying to get jobs at some theaters in the city, but they all rejected us," Walter said.

"Is that so?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, sadly," Robert said. "Apparently they have something against animals."

"And another place had something against people who are short," Walter added.

Heidi seemed to think to herself for a few moments before she smiled and said, "I have an idea!"

"What?" Walter and Robert asked.

"Come with me," Heidi said, walking away.

Walter and Robert followed the woman down the sidewalk. The trio walked until they came upon the Jackson Bar, Gambling & Show building. The hippo pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the front door to the place and entered the building with Walter and Robert following close behind. Walter looked around the place to see it was empty, not a single customer or worker in sight and it seemed pretty dead without all the people around.

"It's not exactly a theater, but we do have a stage where a different performer performs every thirty minutes," Heidi said.

"Wait, you mean you want to hire us?" Walter asked, getting really excited.

"I would if I could," Heidi stated.

"'Could'? What do you mean by 'could'?" Robert asked.

"You see…I'm not exactly in charge of hiring people, but I do know who is. My husband, Bletch, is in charge of all the people working in this bar, and I'm sure he could take you two," Heidi said.

"Really?" Walter asked, sounding very hopeful.

Before Heidi could respond, a gruff voice said, "Heidi? Are you here?" Within seconds, a walrus came down the stairs and entered the room. "You're early? Who are those two?" Bletch asked his wife.

"You know the two boys that told off Bruce last night? These are those same boys," Heidi explained.

"I see. So you're the ones that defended my wife. I believe I need to thank you for that. I always arrive too late to stop Bruce from teasing her," Bletch said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Bletch," Robert said.

"They don't have jobs, Bletch. I was wondering if you could hire them to perform in the shows or work at the bar or something," Heidi asked the walrus.

"Hmm…well, to tell you the truth, we don't really have a spot for you two in the show," Bletch told the young men, who looked down, feeling rejection once again. "But," Bletch added, which made Walter and Robert look up again. "I do need a few new waiters. We've been a little short on help lately," he explained.

"We'll take the jobs," Walter said, smiling.

"Excellent! You can start today. There are some spare uniforms in the closet. Heidi will show you where it is. Your future coworkers will be arriving shortly, so I expect you to introduce yourselves to them," Bletch said.

"Yes sir!" Walter and Robert obliged, saluting their new boss.

The duo finally got jobs and were going to start working in the bar today! They couldn't wait to meet their coworkers and get started on their first day!

**Well, Walter and Robert got jobs at the Jackson Bar, Gambling and Show, and in the next chapter, they're going to meet their future coworkers! But they're not all the usual people you would see in a workplace!**

**In case you couldn't tell, the Fly-In-The-Sky News is a reference to the newspaper company from Meet the Feebles, where their paparazzi, Fly, would search for scoops about the Feebles, mostly giving away few details and just focusing on the bad stuff.**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Peter Jackson owns the Feebles**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	4. Meeting the Staff and Others

**_Roxanne: Here I am for another quick interview with the Muppets and some of the Feebles about their new film, Of Muppets & Feebles. This time, I am interviewing the Muppets and Feebles that are playing as the many different workers at the Jackson Bar Walter and Robert will meet in the next chapter, along with a couple regular customers at the bar._**

**_Miss Piggy: Yes, moi is playing as a bartender in the movie, but for once I'm not upset about not playing the star of the show in a movie! You see, Kermie's role as the reporter, is in love with me. What could be better?_**

**_Zondra: Well, basically, my character used to work for the character Clifford is playing, but she was too aggressive to the customers, so he had Bletch give me a job as a bartender at the bar, which could possibly be less dangerous._**

**_Clifford: Yeah, some of you think my role would be dubbed as stereotypical, but I actually like that character I'm playing as! For one thing, he's not like all the other people like him and is actually in a committed relationship with someone and another thing...I get to wear a very awesome coat!_**

Heidi led Walter and Robert upstairs and down a hall to a door which the hippo opened, revealing it to be a closet with stacks of clothing inside. "Here are the uniforms for the men. The women's uniforms are more free, just mainly a skirt or pants at an appropriate length and a simple shirt. A rule that one of our regulars, Sam the Eagle, constantly reminds Janice, one of the bartenders, about. Walter, I'm sure you can wear the full uniform, but I think Robert will do fine with a tie and a nametag he could clip to it since he'll probably tear the shirt because of all the quills on his back," Heidi stated.

"Thank you, I was pretty much hoping you'd say that. Shirts don't agree with my quills," Robert admitted.

After Robert tied on his tie, which he clipped the nametag to part of the bow like Heidi suggested, and Walter went to the bathroom to get his uniform on, the duo were back downstairs, setting up everything for all the customers and checking to be sure the bar wasn't low on alcohol or anything. As they were looking through everything, someone entered the building.

"Bar's not open yet," Robert said, not bothering to look up.

"That's okay, moi work here," said a feminine voice.

Walter and Robert turned around to see a pig had entered the bar. She had long and wavy blonde hair, big blue eyes and was wearing a black turtleneck, lavender skirt and lavender gloves. "Who are you guys?" she asked, confused to see them.

"I'm Walter, and the porcupine is my friend Robert. We just started work here," Walter stated.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm Miss Piggy. One of the lovely ladies in charge of the bar," the pig stated.

"Well hello," Robert greeted the lady.

At that moment, a very nice black car pulled into an alley near the building and a small group exited the vehicle and entered the bar. Walter and Robert easily recognized two of the people.

"Barry! Trevor!" Walter exclaimed.

The bulldog looked at the two boys and said, "Oh, it's you two blokes from last night. I'm guessing you work here now."

"That's right. We just started today," Robert stated.

"Great, that means two more people to get on my nerves," Trevor grumbled before walking up.

"He's not much of a people person is he?" Robert asked the dog.

The pale blonde rabbit that introduced Heidi's performance from last night then stepped up and said, "You don't know the half of it! The guy doesn't even do much in the bar; he just stands around and smokes and hunts down girls for his 'special' movies."

Then, another woman's voice said, "Yeah, he even asked me, but I had to turn him down. I'm not that sort of person."

Robert looked over and his eyes widened when he saw a very beautiful poodle with a pink bow tied into her fur on the top of her head and had lovely blue eyes. It was love at first sight for him. "And who are you ma'am?" he asked the girl.

"I'm Lucille. I work as a bartender here," the dog replied.

"Oh, well, I'm Robert," the porcupine greeted the dog.

"It's nice to meet you," Lucille greeted the man with a smile.

Then, there was loud shouting from outside, which caught everyone's attention and suddenly, someone ran into the building and started to run around the bar area.

"WHOA!" Walter shouted, jumping onto the bar counter to avoid getting run over by the stranger.

Then, someone else entered the bar. He had pink skin, long orange hair and a mustache, and also wore a dark red marching band shirt, a dark green hat, and blue jeans.

"Animal! Cool it! Halt! Cease! Stop!" he shouted at the thing running around the room. "You're starting to wreck the bar!" the man quickly added, where the stranger that was running around came to a halt and said, "Sorrrr-yyyy."

Walter and Robert got a good look at the thing to see it was a very hairy red creature wearing a yellow and red partly shredded shirt, holey jeans, black gloves, and a studded collar with a long chain.

"Who's he?" Robert asked Barry, having never seen someone like that before.

"That's Animal. He's a bit of trouble in the bar area every now and then, but that's mostly when there's a lot of women present and he's really hyper, but other than that, he's pretty reliable; he's a great bodyguard," Barry stated.

The mustached man then walked up to Animal and grabbed his chain to keep him from running off again. "Sorry for the scare. He was very excited to go to work today. Then again, when isn't he?" he said. "I'm Floyd Pepper by the way. You dudes new here?"

"Yep! I'm Walter!" Walter greeted the man.

"And I'm Robert," Robert added. "Are you another worker here at the bar, Mr. Pepper?"

"No need for the formalities, just call me Floyd. And yeah, I do work here as a bassist for the bar's band. Animal works here too as the drummer for the band and is in charge of kicking out the rough people," Floyd stated. "Hey wait a sec, weren't you the two guys that got on Bruce's bad side last night?"

"Yeah, that was us. Sorry if we caused some trouble," Walter said.

"Don't worry; you didn't do too much damage to the bar except for breaking two chairs. Though I was planning on getting Animal to throw you three out, but when I was about to, you ran out," Floyd said.

"Uh-huh," Walter said, glad to have run out of the bar when he did last night because just by looking at Animal, he could tell he didn't want to mess with him.

"Are there other musicians for the bar?" Robert asked, curiously.

"You bet there are!" exclaimed a voice.

Walter and Robert turned around to see three more people enter the bar.

The first person had green skin, burnt orange hair and beard, and a big grin where the duo could see the man had a gold tooth. He was wearing a dark purple pinstripe suit with thin, white stripes, dark brown pants, a red scarf tied around his neck and a black floppy top hat with a pink band, and black thick-framed half-rimmed sunglasses.

The second person was a lady with long blonde hair with a pink ribbon tied around her head, tan skin and big lips. She donned a magenta crop top, a lavender short-sleeved jacket, a blue jean skirt, and brown sandals with a pink flower on the band.

The last person had a mess of blonde hair on his head and dark tan skin. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless sweater with a brown turtleneck over the shirt, a white scarf with brown tassels around the edges, blue jeans and brown moccasins.

"Is Zoot late again?" Lucille asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, supposed to be here around the afternoon," the girl explained.

"Oh, hello there. Who are you?" Robert greeted the new group.

"Oh, like hi! I'm Janice, fer sure," the blonde girl greeted the porcupine. "So, are you like, a hedgehog? I like hedgehogs."

"No, I'm a porcupine. Somewhat of a difference between a hedgehog and my kind," Robert explained.

"Oh, that's cool, just don't stab me with your spikes," Janice said.

"Relax, I have my spines completely under control," Robert told the girl.

"Except for allergy season. He's deadly during March," Walter warned.

"Walter!"

"What? It's true!"

"I'll be careful," Janice said, laughing.

"I'm Lips. I'm guessing you boys are new bartenders," the man with the fluffy blonde hair said.

"Yep! We just started today. We were jobless until Miss Heidi helped us out," Walter explained

"Oh, that was very nice of you Heidi," Janice said to the hippo.

"Oh please, I only did a little. Besides, I knew Bletch needed some help and he would've hired them whether or not they defended me in the bar last night," Heidi said, slightly embarrassed.

"That was you guys?!" Lucille gasped.

"Er…yeah," Robert said, worried about the poodle's reaction.

"You guys were amazing! I've never seen anyone stand up to Bruce like that ever! And you threw chairs at him, you were so heroic," Lucille stated.

"Really?" Robert said, surprised someone had called him heroic.

"Yes," Lucille said, smiling at the porcupine.

"What about me and Trevor? Aren't we heroic? We shot that bastard dead," Barry said.

"Okay, you were heroic too," Lucille told the bulldog, who smiled quite proudly.

"So, who're you?" Walter asked the man wearing the pinstripe suit and floppy top hat.

"I'm Dr. Teeth. Keyboardist for the bar band, and who might you dudes be?" the man greeted the newbie.

"I'm Walter. The porcupine is my friend Robert," Walter said.

"Groovy to meet you two. I'm sure you'll have a great time working at the bar today," Dr. Teeth said.

Walter became confused and said, "But we're just waiters here. What can make working in a bar great?"

"You'd be amazed what happens here," Miss Piggy told the boy.

That statement made Walter somewhat worry and somewhat excited about his first day of work. Then, someone was knocking at the front door of the bar, where Walter looked to see a man with purple and pink dreadlocks, lavender skin, sunglasses, a light gray button-up shirt, a purple coat lined with white fur, blue jeans, and a gold chain necklace, and a woman with spiky black hair, pale skin, and almond-shaped eyes, and was wearing a black and purple crop top, shoulder length black gloves, a black skirt with purple fringe at the bottom, and black boots with purple straps.

"Sorry, the bar's not open right now," Walter hollered, hoping the man would hear him.

"Relax, Walt, he's a friend. Not sure who the gal is," Dr. Teeth told the boy.

Janice went over and opened the door for the duo and said, "Hey Clifford! What brings you here so early?"

"I need to have a word with Bletch. It's kind of important," the man referred as Clifford said. Then, the man noticed Walter and Robert, where he lifted up his sunglasses, where his eyes were shown to be widened with surprise and the man exclaimed, "Well, well, well! If it ain't the two boys who raised hell in the bar last night!"

"Oh, you were there?" Walter asked.

"Yeah! Sure was entertaining! Barry told me he shot Bruce just to help you two kids. Glad to see you decided to work here," Clifford said to the newbie.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. um…" Robert said.

"Just call me Clifford, man. I'm a regular here. And you guys are?" Clifford said.

"I'm Robert."

"I'm Walter."

"Robert and Walter, cool. Do you know where I can find Bletch?" Clifford asked.

"I think he's still upstairs in his office," Walter assumed.

"Great, catch you later," Clifford said as he led the mystery girl up the stairs to Bletch's office.

After he was gone, Janice said, "Clifford's a pimp by the way."

"Janice!" Heidi gasped.

"It's true! These guys were bound to find out eventually," Janice said.

"Really, I thought he just wore that coat just for looks," Walter said. "So that girl with him was…"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before and I know Clifford's only got 5 girls, one of them being a lady named Samantha the cat, who is straight-up rude, and then there are the four who come by here every now and then to find 'business'," Lips stated. "But they're not evil like Samantha."

"Clifford is a pimp? What kind? The kind that beat up their girls or just sleep with them for the heck of it?" Robert asked, basing his question off of stereotypes.

"Neither, surprisingly," Floyd admitted. "Dude's surprisingly honest and true. He doesn't use the girls for himself, just business, and he doesn't hurt then either. He's very different from the stereotypes you've heard."

"And also, if he did have his way with the girls, I wouldn't let him," Lips stated.

"Why?" Walter asked.

"Why do you think?" Lips asked the newbie.

Walter and Robert thought hard for a few moments, trying to find the answer, but so far, hadn't come up with anything. Finally, Lips, getting annoyed, shouted, "I'm dating him, you dips!"

Upstairs in Bletch's office, Clifford was talking to Bletch while the Gothic girl just stood outside, waiting to know what'll happen. "I already got to new people for the place, Clifford. Tell me exactly why I should hire Zondra?" Bletch asked his old friend.

"Come on, Bletch! Zondra needs a job, and I can't keep her in my business because the customers won't hire her. Say she's too scary and fierce. One guy that actually hired her reported that she beat him with a stick! I was thinking she'd fit more into the bartender atmosphere and help handle bad customers or something. Please give her a chance," Clifford told the walrus.

Bletch sighed and said, "Fine, I'll take her, but please tell her she has to keep her 'fierceness' in check. I don't want her scaring anyone away."

"Thank you!" Clifford exclaimed, practically falling to his knees and bowing to the man.

"Cut that out and get out of my office. And tell Zondra she's hired," Bletch said.

The Rastafarian man ran out of the room and went up to Zondra. "I talked Bletch into hiring you. You're in, girl!" he said.

"Thanks Clifford, but I don't think I'm going to last here. You know someone's going to get scared of me eventually," Zondra said.

Clifford sighed and said, "Now, now, no need to be so cynical and negative on your first day. Besides, the people here are great. I'm sure you'll fit right in as soon as possible. Besides, you're not the only new kid; there's also Walter and Robert. You know the yellow guy and porcupine."

"Those clowns you told me and the other girls about? I doubt that they'll even come close to me," Zondra sneered.

"Just give them a chance! They might like people like you!" Clifford said.

Zondra was quiet until she said, "Fine. But don't expect me to have fun here."

"Great. Now let's get you hooked up with all your new frie-," Clifford started saying until Zondra cut him off, "Acquaintances."

"Friends, acquaintances, coworkers, enemies, whatever!" Clifford said, going downstairs with Zondra following close behind.

**So yeah, now Zondra, Clifford, Miss Piggy and various others have embarked onto the scene, and now Walter and Robert are wondering what other sorts of people they'll meet on their first day at the Jackson Bar, Gambling and Show.**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Peter Jackson owns the Feebles**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	5. The First Day

**_Roxanne: What about Zoot's role? I heard he doesn't like it and seemed to be in a bad mood about it for the whole day on set._**

**_Clifford: …did you not see what he had to wear for that part! He hated it as soon as Bletch mentioned it was one of the two left. Lips didn't get a part yet either, so they had a coin toss about who would get the better part for the film and Zoot lost…bad._**

**_Lips: Like Cliff said, there were two roles left, and me and Zoot didn't get a part in the film yet. Apparently, these parts were very important for the movie, so we thought "Cool, we'll take them." Then we actually saw the only available parts left. The one I got was pretty good, since my character is closely associated with Clifford's, but Zoot HATED the part he ended up getting. At first, we had a coin toss to see who would get the better role, and I won, and Zoot was not happy…at all. He didn't even joke about it like how Clifford did about his own part._**

**_Roxanne: Zoot, why do you hate your part in the movie, Of Muppets and Feebles?_**

**_Zoot: I have…three reasons, I think. One-what the role was. Two-the voice I had to do for said role. And three-the outfit I had to wear! Did you not see me wearing it on set? I'm glad I'll have lines in another Muppet movie again but…I hate the role I'll have to play. You'll see why in the next scene if you missed the filming._**

Throughout the morning, Walter and Robert met with their other coworkers, such as Gonzo, an alien stuntman; Fozzie, a comedian bear; Beauregard, the technician and janitor of the bar/casino/theater; Rizzo and the other rats, the people that worked the gambling tables; Pepe the King Prawn, who made sure nobody was cheating; Rowlf, a pianist in the bar; Wynyard, a knife thrower; Spamela Hamderson, another bartender; Bobo the Bear, a bouncer; and Scooter again, who was surprised to see the duo working at the bar.

Walter could tell the new girl at the bar, Zondra, was not enjoying herself much, despite how nice some people were being to her. The man decided to go and greet her, and hopefully get her to come out of her shell. Walter walked up to the girl and said, "Hi Zondra. I'm Walter, but I guess Clifford probably told you that."

Zondra just did a small growl at the boy before continuing to polish the bar counter.

Walter cleared his throat nervously and asked, "So…what did you do before becoming a bartender?"

"I was a prostitute before this, Walter. What do you **think** I was doing?" Zondra sneered.

Walter bit his lip and said, "I meant before that."

"I was a songwriter," Zondra stated.

Walter smiled and said, "Really? Why didn't you keep doing that? I'm sure you have a lot of talent. Maybe you can sing your songs in the shows here at the bar. That's what the stage is for."

"Because people say my songs are a bit…one-sided," Zondra said.

"What do you mean?" Walter asked, confused.

"They were anti-men, anti-rat, and anti-bear. And apparently, people don't allow women to express their opinions," Zondra stated.

"Well, not everyone hates men, rats or bears," Walter said.

Zondra just scoffed and walked away from the man, who shrugged and continued to get the bar ready for the future people to come in.

By 10:00, the bar was open and customers started to flow in, either to order drinks, gamble, or to check out the performances, and by afternoon, the place was packed! Walter was amazed by how many people had shown up in the bar and how great the performances were. He was very glad he decided to take a job at the building.

Then, a new person walked into the bar. Walter looked over at the stranger to see it was a female with light blue skin, long dark blue hair, a light green nose and was wearing white-framed sunglasses, a tan dress that reached just a few inches away from her knees with a blue collar and light blue mini-tie, white over-the-knee socks with light blue, dark blue laced bands just an inch away from the top, a red flannel jacket with yellow fringe, a red bead necklace, and a gray cap.

Walter cleared his throat before approaching the woman and asking, "Do you need a seat, mam?"

"No need, I work here," the lady said in a surprisingly deep slightly feminine voice. It kind of took Walter by surprise, but he just brushed it off and asked, "Really? Who are you?" But the woman was already walking away, which to be honest was a little rude.

When Janice saw her, she said, "Ah, Zootie."

"Hey Janice, how's everything going?" the stranger asked.

"Fine, sweetie. Thanks for asking," Janice said, smiling as the worker continued her way.

"Zootie? Come to think of it, Lucille mentioned someone named Zoot. Is that her?" Walter asked Janice.

Janice looked around before whispering to Walter, "Technically, Zootie's not exactly a, um, 'her'." Then, the blonde left Walter just standing there for a few moments, unfazed, until he became confused and went after Janice saying, "Wait…what?!"

At that moment, the person Janice called Zootie but Lucille referred as Zoot was walking through the bar, saying to 'herself' "That Janice is such a cutie, and she's one heck of a boyfriend. I so envy her!" Then, 'she' stopped at a random table and looked at the monster sitting at it, looking really drunk. "Oh, well hi there. Wanna buy a girl a drink?" 'she' asked flirtatiously.

The monster just grunted, where Zoot sat next him and said, "Maybe you, fella."

At one point, Miss Piggy went by the table with a tray of drinks, where she noticed Zoot and the monster, and asked, "Hey Zoot, who's your friend?"

"Oh, you mean, Brewster? I met him earlier, Miss Piggy, isn't he cute?" Zoot stated quite proudly as the monster attempted to touch him, but Zoot gently pushed him away.

"Uh-huh, and does Mr. Brewster know who you are, dear?" Miss Piggy asked her friend.

"He knows a pretty girl when he sees one," Zoot said.

Miss Piggy just rolled her eyes before walking away.

Floyd and Dr. Teeth were next to notice the saxophonist flirting with the monster.

"Oh man, he's at it again. I don't like the look of that monster," Floyd stated.

"Yeah, I'm getting the feeling there's going to be trouble soon, too," Dr. Teeth agreed.

Robert, upon hearing the two musicians speak, went over and asked, "What do you mean? They seem to be getting along nicely. Do you know one of them?"

"Yeah, the blue guy is Zoot. He works as a musician here, like us," Floyd explained.

Robert then became confused and said, "He? Zoot looks like a she to me."

Dr. Teeth then looked around the room to make sure nobody was listening before whispering to the porcupine, "Do you know what the term 'transsexual' means?"

"Strangely enough I do; I think it means when a person identifies themselves as a member of the gender opposite to what they were at birth, like a man identifies himself as a woman and vice versa," Robert defined.

"Yeah, Zoot's one of those people. Nobody that works here at the bar and some regulars have a problem with it, but some new people tend to…misunderstand," Dr. Teeth explained.

"Misunderstand? You mean…" Robert asked, fearfully.

"Yup, and we're worried that's going to happen again," Floyd said.

"Again!? What do you mean by again?" Robert asked, terrified. As Dr. Teeth and Floyd explained to the newbie, Zoot was talking to Brewster, who was drunkly falling in love with him, literally.

"You got such great arms! They're so strong! Do you work out?" Zoot asked him as he gripped the monster's arms, but he wasn't listening; the big guy was too focused on the figure of smaller person. Finally, the beast started to hold Zoot close to him and kiss him.

"Oh thank you, that's really nice," Zoot beamed, enjoying these loving actions from the creature.

After a few moments, the monster reached under the skirt of Zoot's dress to grope him, where Zoot gasped and giggled, "Ahaha! Brewster, stop that!" But upon feeling what was really under Zoot's clothing, Brewster stiffened up and seemed to sober up quickly, where he said, "Dang! This girl's got a Johnson!"

He immediately pulled his hands away from Zoot, who started to tremble with fear, and started shouting at himself, "She's a he! A queer! A no-good lousy…"

"Now, now, there's no need to get so angry. Um…it was your mistake. No problem…right?" Zoot stammered, getting more scared than ever.

"Oh man," Dr. Teeth said, seeing what was happening. "Floyd, you better get Animal before things have a chance to get ugly!"

"Already on it, Doc!" Floyd said, running off to find his friend.

Brewster then attempted to grab the saxophonist, who jumped away.

"Missed me," Zoot said.

"You fag!" Brewster snapped at the shorter man.

"Is such strong language really necessary, man?" Zoot asked, stepping away, but Brewster already threw a fist, getting the blue man directly in the face!

"Oh no!" Robert shouted.

Upon hearing the porcupine scream, everyone in the bar looked over to see what was going on, only to see Brewster beating up poor Zoot.

The monster grabbed Zoot around the neck and lifted him two feet off the ground. "Someone…help," the blue man moaned.

Walter, upon seeing this, said to himself, "Looks like another job for Walter the hero!" The young man grabbed the nearest empty tray and threw it like a Frisbee at Brewster's head, where the beast dropped Zoot to the floor like a rock and glared at Walter.

"You idiot!" Zondra hissed at the boy.

Walter trembled as Brewster approached him, cracking his knuckles. "Oh boy…" he muttered, knowing this was going to be the end of him.

Zondra reached in her skirt pocket, where he pulled out a switchblade and started to go near Brewster, ready to attack.

Then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed Brewster from behind and tossed him though the front window of the bar with a loud crash.

"SIC HIM, ANIMAL!" Walter heard Floyd holler, where the boy realized at the person that threw out Brewster was none other than Animal.

"RAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Animal roared as he jumped through the broken window and went after Brewster.

"Whoa," Zondra muttered as she put her knife back in her pocket.

Janice helped Zoot to his feet and into a chair, where he broke down crying. "Why does this always happen! Why can't someone just turn me down nicely, like just leaving the table or something," he sobbed.

At that moment, Heidi, Miss Piggy, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Robert and Walter went over to comfort him.

"Zoot dear, now you know better than to pick up such rough trade, especially when they've been drinking," Heidi told the man.

"I just need someone to love, Heidi," Zoot said softly.

Then, a sharp voice said, "Okay, what's going on? What're we all congregating for?" A light orange-yellow fox went over to the group and stared icily at them.

"Oh, another man turned Zoot down harshly, but don't worry; Animal is handling that brute as we speak," Miss Piggy explained.

"What! Piggy! It's you and the other bartenders' job to spot this sort of trouble early! We cannot risk any of our coworkers or steady customers getting hurt like this! And as for you, Zoot; don't flirt during work hours! You're a performer here for Pete's sake; heaven forbid what would happen what Fly-in-the-Sky would write if he found out about you…BUT FOR GOD'S SAKE FOCUS ON YOUR JOB RIGHT NOW!"

"You stop that, Sebastian! You're making poor Zoot feel worse," Heidi scolded the fox.

"I'm just saying, Miss Heidi. Imagine all those degrading articles that stupid fly would write about Zoot. The Jackson Bar doesn't need that sort of publicity," Sebastian sneered before walking away.

After the fox was gone, Walter asked, "Who the heck was THAT! He has to be the rudest person I've ever met!"

"That would be Sebastian. He's in charge of the performances here at the bar. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't have noticed what happened a few moments ago. He always verbally abuses the bartenders about it, saying it's their fault!" Dr. Teeth stated.

"Why does he still have a job here?" Robert asked, surprised that someone so harsh still worked in the bar.

"As much as Bletch would want to fire him, he can't. Sebastian is the only one who can plan performances as well as he can," Heidi said.

"Well, at least it wasn't Sam the Eagle to confront us about this; he's worse," Floyd said.

Then, someone entered the bar and said, "Who is worse, Floyd?"

Walter and Robert looked to see it was a light blue bald eagle wearing an American flag tie. "Man, spoke too soon," the two newbies heard Floyd mumble.

"What's going on? I saw Animal beating a ferocious beast with a trash can!" the bird questioned.

"Nothing much Sam; just another bad customer," Janice said.

"Hmph," Sam muttered, not quite believing the girl until he looked over at Zoot and gasped, "How appalling! Zoot, you're still going out in public like _that_!?"

"This is who I am, Sammie, don't judge," Zoot said.

"Don't tell me, are you the reason why Animal is attacking that monster in the alley? Didn't Sebastian tell you NOT to flirt with the customers?" Sam asked.

"He just did a while ago," Miss Piggy said.

"And you didn't listen! I swear, Zoot, you'll get yourself killed by continuing this phase! And when the rest of you should be preventing him, you're all encouraging it instead!" Sam snapped.

"SAM! I THINK WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Dr. Teeth snapped.

Sam just grunted in an annoyed manner before proceeding to take a seat at the bar area.

"Who was he?" Robert asked.

"That was Sam the Eagle. He's Bletch's lawyer and another regular at the bar. He always picks on someone for doing something 'un-American'," Heidi explained.

Zoot then realized that Walter and Robert were new at the bar and asked, "So, who're you boys? I never saw you around here before."

"I'm Walter, and the porcupine is my friend Robert. Were you around last night when we threw chairs at a pig named Bruce and him chasing us out of the bar?" Walter stated.

"That was you? Man, do you even know how stupid it was of you to do that," Zoot told the boys.

"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Walter quoted proudly.

"Did you learn that from Barry?" Zoot asked Walter.

"No, I just thought of it. Does he say it often?" Walter asked.

"He said it after Sebastian flipped out about him and Trevor shooting Bruce to death," Zoot stated. "By the way, I'm Zoot. Feel free to call me Zootie though."

"Okay, um, Zootie," Robert said, which made the blue person smirk.

Then, another person entered the bar, and it turned out to be none other than Kermit. "Hi-ho guys. I'll like my usual," the frog greeted the workers.

"Oh, hello, Kermit," Piggy said, smiling at the customer before leaving to get his order.

"Kermit!" Walter exclaimed as he and Robert waved at the reporter.

Kermit got a surprised expression and said, "Walter! Robert! I was wondering if I was going to see you again. What happened when your folks found out about what happened last night?"

"Well, my parents assumed I was part of a gang," Walter said.

Floyd then laughed, "A gang? Really? You probably don't even know how to use a gun!"

"Yeah, they read Fly-In-The-Sky News, unfortunately. I tried to explain what really happened, but they didn't believe me," Walter stated.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Walter. I wish your parents had been subscribed to Muppet Times," Kermit said.

"Yeah, I wish they were too, because now I've been kicked out of the house," Walter said, looking down.

"My parents found out about the incident, but they were reading Muppet Times, so they knew the truth," Robert explained.

"So you weren't kicked out?" Kermit asked.

"Luckily no, but I decided to head out with Walter to find jobs at one of the local theaters, but after being rejected so many times, we were on the verge of giving up when Heidi showed up and helped us find work here," Robert stated.

"Well, that was pretty nice of you, Heidi," Kermit said.

"Well, we've been needing help a lot lately, so I knew Bletch would take them in," Heidi said. "I don't know what to do about where they'll stay outside of work."

"I'll figure out something after work," Walter said.

Then, Miss Piggy returned with Kermit's drink and the frog paid the pig. "Well, if you need somewhere to stay. Moi recommends asking Fozzie, Gonzo, or Scooter about being their roommate. They have a lot of room in that apartment they stay in," Piggy said.

"That sounds good. I'll ask them later," Walter said. "Thanks, Miss Piggy."

"No problem, Walter," Piggy said, before walking away to take care of other business.

Heidi, Floyd, Dr. Teeth, Janice, and Zoot went away to do some work around the bar, where Walter and Robert noticed Kermit staring at Piggy dreamily.

"Are you okay, Kermit?" Walter asked his friend.

"She's an angel," Kermit sighed.

"Who? Piggy?" Robert asked.

Kermit then froze up and stammered, "Did I just say that aloud? I thought I was thinking. Sorry, you didn't need to listen to that…please don't tell her I said that."

"Why? She seems to be such a nice lady," Walter said.

"That is true but…what kind of pig would date a frog?" Kermit said sadly as he sipped his drink.

Robert nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm having pretty much a similar problem. Only it's a girl named Lucille. She's a poodle and I'm a porcupine, and dating a porcupine is kind of dangerous if you're not aware of how deadly their quills can be. Also, I'm too shy to talk to her."

Walter, not wanting to be left out of this sort of situation, lied "Yeah! I'm having that problem too, but it involves conflicting personalities. You see, there's this dynamite gal here named Zondra and she's kind of negative, but I'm so positive and I like her, but she hates my guts, and I just want her to get to know me a little better and not think I'm a dork."

Robert just stared at his friend for a few seconds before saying, "Okay, you're lying."

"I am not!" Walter insisted.

"You so are! If you're telling the truth, why don't you go talk to her? Tell her that you think she's beautiful and you want to go out with her," Robert said, motioning his friend toward the Goth girl, who was standing not too far away, but not close enough to overhear their conversation.

"Sure!" Walter exclaimed, accepting the challenge determinedly, though deep down he was nervous. He approached Zondra very suavely, attracting the attention of Clifford, Lips and a Siamese cat.

"Hey Zondra," Walter tried to say in a manly voice, but it came out kind of wimpy.

"What' do you want, Walter?" the woman asked.

"Well, I just came over to tell you you're doing a great job," Walter said.

"Thank you," Zondra said.

"And I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Walter went on.

Zondra stiffened up, glared at him and said flatly, "What?"

"Yes, I said you're beautiful. As pretty as a bouquet of roses after a light rain; as lovely as the moon and the stars; as perfect as-," Walter went on until Zondra snapped, "I know what you're doing!"

"What?" Walter asked, confused.

"Just because I used to be a hooker automatically means that I want to get with every guy I meet, well, let me tell you this; I left that life behind and I have NO intention of going back to it," Zondra snarled.

"NO! That wasn't what I was trying to do! I was just being nice!" Walter stated fearfully. "Or at least trying to be!" Walter then ran away from the girl back to his friends. "Zondra's scary," he whimpered.

"Yeah, we could tell," Kermit said, shaking his head.

"I knew you were lying," Robert said.

"Yeah, but I still want to at least be Zondra's friend. But I guess not even that is going to work out," Walter sighed.

Clifford shook his head at what he saw and said to Lips, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh come on, Cliffy, give the girl a few days. She'll get used to people complementing her appearance and being nice to her. From what you told me, she came from a bad family, right?" Lips asked.

"Yeah, and I thought my family was kind of messed up," Clifford said. "But hers…it's a pretty sad backstory. I guess she's been through too much cruelty in the past to accept kindness anymore."

As Zondra angrily wiped the bar counter, the Siamese cat walked over and said smugly, "I guess you're not used to those boy-children speaking to you, are you?"

"Samantha! What the hell are you doing here?" Zondra questioned.

"I'm a regular. Didn't Clifford tell you?" the cat called Samantha said.

"No, he did not," Zondra said, getting a little ticked Clifford didn't warn her about the cat being around during her work hours.

"Now, don't let my presence get in the way of your job. I'm just here to do mine," Samantha said before she walked over to Kermit and asked, "Hey Froggy, having fun lately?"

"Sorry, I'm not interested in your type," Kermit said.

"And why's that?" Samantha asked.

"You'll shed on the furniture in my house," Kermit stated.

Samantha hissed angrily before stomping off.

Zondra snickered and asked the cat, "So, how's work for you today?"

"You have no right to talk to me, Goth bitch," Samantha snarled before leaving the building.

**Well, Walter and Robert are getting used to the bar atmosphere pretty nicely so far, but Zondra isn't used to people being nice to her yet.**

**What will Walter and Robert do after work is over? Where will they stay?**

**Will Zondra ever call someone in the Jackson Bar her friend?**

**Who is Samantha and why does Zondra despise her? Find out in the next scene for Of Muppets & Feebles!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


End file.
